


爱兽

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 血腥暴力，有ntr路人前任，比较恶心的暴力性行为，点开前请做好十二万分被里面一些场景恶心到的心理准备，有伪怀孕与伪生子，有怪物形态盾×冬的性行为，两人均不是好人，ooc严重，慎入慎入
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	爱兽

爱兽

“我去上班了。”史蒂芬这么说着。拿起了桌子上的公文包，在水池边的詹姆斯放下手中的碗，走过来在他的脸上轻啄一口。  
“路上小心。”詹姆斯甜蜜地笑着望着他的丈夫说道。  
史蒂芬嘴角扬起微笑，“巴基，晚上我想吃你上次做的那个鸡肉馅饼。”  
詹姆斯手顿了顿，接着继续替“丈夫”整理好衣领，“好，晚上见，亲爱的。”  
史蒂芬走出家门后，詹姆斯仍旧站在桌子边，有些愣神地捏着左手无名指上的戒指。

他们已经“结婚”五年了，史蒂芬也从一开始盲目热烈追求他的刚毕业的毛头小子变成了一个成熟体贴的男人。  
他们在五年前的今天结的婚，不过没有证书，只有一个简陋的只有他俩知道的仪式。詹姆斯不知道史蒂芬是不是还记得，也许是史蒂芬故意装作忘记了，但是从早上到现在爱人的毫无表现还是让他有些失落。  
他以为今天晚上他们会一起出去吃，但看史蒂芬这么说来，他们今天又是和以往相同的一天。  
不过这样就意味着他俩只能装作朋友，不能接吻、戴着他们的婚戒了。  
这五年来他们一直过得挺艰辛的，他们的家里甚至没有他俩的合照，为的就是害怕时不时来造访的罗杰斯夫妇看见。詹姆斯在他们那边一直是史蒂芬的室友兼好友。  
但是他们也很幸福，詹姆斯觉得史蒂芬对他的爱像是永远燃烧不尽的火焰，他曾用如此炙热的热情撬动了詹姆斯封闭的心房，让这个沦落异乡的伤兵融化坚冰一般的外壳，重新回到人世中来。  
他也爱着史蒂芬，但是不同的是，他的爱与日俱增，越来越多到让他感到恐惧。  
最近出门后总听得到的那些叽叽喳喳的闲言碎语，让他更加恐惧起来。

莎莉.卡特是一个很漂亮的女孩儿。  
史蒂芬又听见同事在他耳边念叨，他没有像之前那样岔开话题，而是垂手摸了摸自己的裤子口袋。  
上班之后摘下戒指放进口袋里，这已经是他的习惯了。他的同事与亲朋好友都认为他是单身，他想要说出来，但是这个时代并不欢迎同志。  
史蒂芬抬头看了莎莉.卡特一眼，她抱着文件夹站在窗户边和另一个女孩闲聊。她的确很漂亮，身材亭亭玉立，一头深棕色的卷发、绿色的水汪汪的大眼睛以及略方的下巴，让她看起来有种莫名其妙的单纯无辜的感觉。  
他没办法控制自己总是望向莎莉的视线，那不是因为她的美貌，而是她该死地像极了他的丈夫：詹姆斯.巴恩斯。  
如果巴基（他丈夫的昵称）化了个妆，或者变成女人，那么便会和莎莉.卡特长得一模一样吧？  
回过神来，同事正一脸不怀好意，坏笑地看着他。  
“我就知道你对人家有意思，她一看就是你的菜，还不赶紧出手呀！”  
还不赶紧出手——六天前史蒂芬的父母也这么对他说过。  
那天晚上下班时，只剩下了他和莎莉两个人，他被同事堆在书堆上的铁架砸到了脚背，纵然身为一个年轻男性，他也不得不因为疼痛酸麻而在椅子上坐了半天。  
于是莎莉便执意要送他回家。  
“不能让她发现我和巴基住在一起。”他当时这样想着，便报了父母的住址。  
接着他的父母便看到了莎莉，误以为她是他暧昧的同事。

如果巴基是一个女的就好了。  
这种想法似乎自从莎莉.卡特出现后，就隐隐徘徊在史蒂芬的脑海里。  
如果巴基是一个女性，那么他们就不用这样藏着掖着生活了，他可以告诉自己的父母和同事们，聚会时也可以带着巴基一起，还能在家的范围之外亲吻拥抱巴基了。  
是的，如果巴基是女性就好了。史蒂芬回过神来，像以往那样和同事笑着岔开了话题。

史蒂芬负责出去工作，而巴基负责在家里做家务。战争之后，巴基的性格变得腼腆内向，ptsd让他害怕见到人群，害怕嘈杂的环境，害怕认识别人。  
当初的史蒂芬极为认真地捧着他的脸说：那你从此只看我一个人的脸，只和我一个人说话，看到你厌烦我为止。  
詹姆斯当然还没有厌烦，仅仅是白天的八个小时就让他思念史蒂芬了。如果可以，他愿意永远地蜷缩在史蒂芬的怀里。当然，他这样强壮的壮汉蜷缩在一个和自己差不多高但比自己单薄得多的男人怀里，实在显得可笑。  
当然，他也不可能真的永远只看到史蒂芬一个人。那是情话，詹姆斯当然清楚，他几乎把史蒂芬每个字都苛刻地记在脑海里，起初他将缠绵的甜言蜜语当作承诺，但是后来他就学会了他该区分现实与情话。  
就像现在他得出去给史蒂芬买鸡肉和香料回来做鸡肉馅饼，而他和史蒂芬也不会像一开始那样日日缠绵。“单身”有稳定工作的男性总是去购买避孕套是有害的，插入式性行为带来的是漫长的准备与无尽的烂摊子要收拾，史蒂芬没有时间也没有精力，往往互相抚慰一下利于进入梦乡便足够了。  
詹姆斯拖完了地上的水渍，阳光穿过窗子在地板上烙下一个光斑，拖得干干净净的地板倒映出他的影子——一个深棕色半长发的男人，五年的居家生活让他有些长肉了，身体的肌肉不再那么紧绷，愈发地像一个正常人，而非提心胆战、成日精神紧绷的惊弓之鸟。  
他又垂下眼皮去。

手指从货架上盲目地滑过，试图在琳琅满目的酱料瓶罐中寻找到所需的那一种塔塔酱……但最终停在了货架边缘的那瓶蛋黄酱上。  
詹姆斯竖起了耳朵。  
“街边的罗杰斯先生有女友了吗？”又是这种话题。  
接着大概表示想给他介绍一人认识之类的话题。  
再以后，便是另一个人的反驳。  
他虽然没有告诉别人已经有了女友，但是据说有将一位女士带去见父母，想来应该是在暗地里恋爱着。  
为什么会知道这些？  
还不是因为他父母处处称赞那位卡特女士……  
铁制手指陷进蛋黄酱柔软的纸制瓶身里，塞口发出窒息一般的“噗噗”声。詹姆斯恍然回神，松开手指，蛋黄酱得以解脱，缓缓地恢复到原先圆润饱满的身姿。

他抛弃了你……  
有个声音隐隐在詹姆斯的耳边说道。  
不，他没有。詹姆斯试图提起精神，但是酸疼的泪腺还是发胀起来，多年未曾出现过的液体争先恐后地夺眶而出，悉数落入和着面粉的玻璃盆中。  
没有法律、没有见证人的婚姻只是个玩笑罢了。那个声音说道。  
詹姆斯尽力冷静下来，想道：你给不了他需要的东西，和你在一起他一辈子都只能畏首畏尾地藏在阴影下生活。  
再过几年，他还是没有和一个女士结婚的话，那所有人都会开始怀疑你们，会指着他说三道四。你会毁了他的生活。  
也许你应该为了他而先离开。

他这个该死的懦夫、杂种，他不光保护不了你，他还会伤害你。他根本没法兑现他的承诺，这个食言而肥的畜生！  
那声音仿佛挥之不去，在詹姆斯的耳畔徘徊着嘀咕着，像要故意引发他心底的狂躁。

“给。”一只涂了红色指甲油的纤细玉手将一块蛋糕放在了他桌子前方。  
史蒂芬抬起头来，站在前面的莎莉朝他笑了笑，“今天是我生日，刚买了蛋糕，尝一块吧。”  
“啊，谢谢。”他朝她点了点头，视线落向了旁边的日记，十月二十三号，上面被用红笔圈了一个红圈。  
纪念日的事才一下子涌进了他的脑海里。  
“晚上来我家吗？我们要举行一个生日派对。”莎莉笑着抚了一下红裙后面的折痕，在他面前坐了下来。  
史蒂芬歉意地捂住额头，“哦，哦，抱歉，对不起，我晚上还有一件很重要的事，抱歉，我不能来了。祝你生日快乐。”  
“没关系。”莎莉摇了摇头，但神色上明显带着失望。  
她站起来，朝着聊得热热闹闹的人们走了过去。  
他还应该给莎莉买一个生日礼物才对。

“晚上好！我的小巧克力玫瑰！”  
刚一打开门，詹姆斯便看见史蒂芬如此眉飞色舞地说道。  
他回来得很晚，詹姆斯在餐桌边等到了九点，时针刚指向九点，门铃便响了起来。  
他本以为是别人，因为史蒂芬有钥匙，并不需要按门铃。不过接着他就看清是何原因了。  
史蒂芬左手拎着一盒蛋糕，而右手抓着一束鲜花，脸上满是兴高采烈的笑容。  
“纪念日快乐！”他说着，凑上前来，在詹姆斯的左右脸颊各吻了一下。  
詹姆斯哽住了，站在原地瞠目结舌地看着他，眼眶泛起红润。  
“你不会以为我忘记了吧？”史蒂芬说着，把手中的东西放到了餐桌上。然后转回身来，一边脱下外套一边走向他。“这可是我们的结婚纪念日呀，傻瓜。”  
“哦……史蒂 史蒂芬…”詹姆斯有些结结巴巴地说道，他咽下了喉咙里的酸涩感，抓住了史蒂芬的小臂，“可是我什么都没有准备。”  
“傻瓜，你天天在家里辛苦为我做饭，你又这么美，你就是我的礼物啊。”史蒂芬搂住他的腰，把他拉进自己的怀里。  
爱人的怀抱温热舒适，詹姆斯绷紧成一线的心弦终于松了下来。  
史蒂芬打开了蛋糕的盒子，动物奶油已经微微有些融化了，周围的蛋糕店为了好定型上色，卖的多半是植物奶油的蛋糕，却没有了那么好的口感，谁知道他跑了多远才买到的蛋糕。

哦，真甜蜜。  
一个带着讽刺的声音突然出现在了他的脑海里。  
不过这也算不上惊喜吧，那个声音接着说，那么早上为什么要装作不记得了的样子呢？  
看看这蛋糕，明显就不是定制的纪念蛋糕，这能说明什么？大概是他今天白天才想起来的，这才忙到这么晚回来。

詹姆斯使劲地摇了摇头，试图驱散脑海里的那个声音。  
史蒂芬拉着他坐到了桌边，看着已经冷了的饭菜，却还夸赞着他手艺的独到，感谢他为他学会了这些。  
詹姆斯茫然地挖了一勺碟中的蛋糕，塞进嘴里却索然无味。  
他低头看着自己略显粗壮的身形，又支起耳朵听史蒂芬对他各种“美丽”“可爱”的夸赞，脸颊泛起红色。  
“那我们今晚……”他有点小声地说。  
史蒂芬抓住了他的手臂，歉疚地说：“抱歉，亲爱的，已经很晚了，我们等周末吧。”

看吧，结婚纪念日他却没有买避孕套。  
真是体贴的好丈夫。

他们的爱情开始让史蒂芬觉得痛苦。  
照料詹姆斯是一件很辛苦的事，在詹姆斯昨晚拒绝他和他去参加同事的婚礼的时候，史蒂芬这么想道。  
他也想与詹姆斯过正常人的生活，但詹姆斯明明强壮得像一只熊，精神却比初生的幼芽还要脆弱。  
他好像必须要时时刻刻照顾到詹姆斯的想法、感受以及是否让他有健康的状态，年轻时的他还能凭借着一腔热忱做得到，但是如今的史蒂芬已经被生活、工作折磨得疲倦不堪了。  
他每每望向詹姆斯时还是会怦然心动，但是心动并不能带给他满足感、幸福感。  
哪怕詹姆斯是个普通人都好，史蒂芬想，如果詹姆斯是一个健康的、普通的成年男人，他的负担会轻松多少啊。  
当然，他也知道被战争摧毁心灵并不是詹姆斯的错。

詹姆斯的的确确地看到了莎莉.卡特与史蒂芬坐上了同一辆轿车。  
那天下午他刚一洗完碗碟时，就有一个奇怪的念头催促着他去街角的书报亭。  
接着，他接到了一个电话，那边的史蒂芬抱歉地说，因为祖母过生日，他今晚不能回来了。  
再接着，詹姆斯在书报亭里看到了街对面的史蒂芬与莎莉站在路灯下，一同上了一辆出租车。

哦，原来如此，果真如此。那声音说。  
双性恋的恋人果然靠不住。那声音大了很多，大得像在他的耳边低语，呼吸洒在他的皮肤上。

詹姆斯出轨了。  
史蒂芬怎么也不会想到这种情况会发生。  
为了满足亲人们的心愿，他请了莎莉假装他的女友，与他一起去了祖母的生日会。  
接着，第二天早上他回到家时，便看见了躺在床上，衣冠不整的詹姆斯。  
他出了轨的、粗心的丈夫还正熟睡着，衬衫领口的扣子敞开，锁骨上落满吻痕，裤带与拉链也解开了，小腹上净是红痕，连腹毛也不知何时剃去了。  
史蒂芬沉着脸唤醒了他的丈夫，从睡梦中醒来的詹姆斯仿佛还不知道自己身在何处，见到是他居然露出了一个迷茫的微笑。  
他有些痴傻地唤道：“史、史蒂夫……”  
史蒂芬把这当作是丈夫的口误，粗鲁地拉扯住詹姆斯的胳膊，扯开他的领口，厉声问道：“这是怎么回事？”  
詹姆斯困惑地低下头，随即表情一瞬间变得惊慌恐惧起来，他从床上坐起来，胆怯地环顾四周，“史蒂芬，原谅我……”他说，扯紧了自己的领口，喉咙里带着哭腔，“原谅我，我不是故意的……”  
看到他这样，史蒂芬的怒意居然消散殆尽了，在他的身边坐了下来，和颜悦色询问道：“发生了什么？亲爱的，告诉我。”  
詹姆斯看着他，痛苦地摇了摇头，闭上双眼。

他不是有意将那怪物召唤出来的。  
战争时在他国见到的邪教召唤术无意间印在了他的脑海里。看到史蒂芬与莎莉一同离开后的他像是失去了意识，行尸走肉般坐上电车到了郊区的一处荒宅。  
等他回过神来，一个该死的召唤阵法已经被他画在了地面上，祭品也已经摆上去了。脑海里的声音催促着他：快、快说出你的愿望。  
詹姆斯呆愣愣地望着血淋淋的地面：我……我想要一个完全爱我的Steve…  
还不等他把话说完，一个更为清晰的、温柔的声音出现在了他的耳边：  
好的，你的愿望开始实现了，我的巴基。  
接着，他失去了之后的记忆。他甚至以为只是一场梦境，因为他难以回想起当时的细节了，一切就好像梦中的进程。直到那温柔的低语伴着史蒂芬的呼唤在他的耳边响起。  
“早安，巴基。”那声音似乎提醒他一般，“我是你的丈夫，史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”

那是恶魔。  
巴基坚信这一点，自从那声音出现后，一切开始变得不一样了，他们的家附近的植物开始快速地枯萎，速度远甚于冬季来临的速度。  
早晨时，他会在厨房的地板上看到不知道为什么死去的老鼠，那些啮齿小动物像是被什么野兽撕咬成了碎片，鲜血和内脏粘在地板上，巴基尽量在史蒂芬起床之前把它们处理完。  
“唉，我的爱。”那声音总叹息着说，像是一双眼睛同情地看着忙碌的詹姆斯。  
还有虫子与声音，角落里堆满虫子被吸空的躯壳，无论白天黑夜，整个房间除了在他耳畔低语的魔鬼以外，就没有别的声音了，安静得像是在啃食人类骨髓的白蚁，将詹姆斯折磨得想要吼叫。  
自从那天过后，史蒂芬好像变得优柔起来，他坚信于詹姆斯已经出轨了，但他也相信詹姆斯并非是因为不爱他了。他认为这是詹姆斯对他的报复，但是他不知道该怎样去开口，也不知道自己是该道歉还是原谅。沉默仿佛是胶水一般封住了他的嘴巴，不说话、尽量躲避詹姆斯的视线、工作、独处——逃避似乎是一个轻松的方法。但是他并不知道这样给詹姆斯带了多大的伤害。詹姆斯需要他的爱，但是他却连一个眼神都吝于给詹姆斯......

在这样持续了一周后的清晨，詹姆斯送着史蒂芬离开。他最终压抑不住了，转头回到了房间里，将自己裹进被子中开始啜泣。  
他感到无比的疲惫与悲伤，还有深深的恐惧。  
那与史蒂芬相似的温柔声音已经不再让他感到反感了，甚至偶尔会感觉到一丝温暖。  
但那声音今早沉静着，没有发出一丝声响，没有像以往那样温柔地安抚他。  
最终詹姆斯结束了哭泣，他坐起来，开始纳罕那声音去了哪里——接着他就在卧室的窗户上，看到了一只挂在那里的，半只猫的尸体。  
血迹溅在了玻璃上，一个个斑斑驳驳的红色小点，野猫瞪得硕大的眼睛像还在痛苦于生命的消逝。詹姆斯惊愕地后退了一步，浑身一阵发凉。  
“对不起，我还没来得及吃完它。”那个声音终于响了起来，带着几分歉疚和委屈，听起来就像是从詹姆斯的背后发出的。  
詹姆斯抬起头来，看向玻璃，想要看清究竟是否有一个人在他的身后。然而他什么也没有看见——除了自己嘴角的血迹和几缕猫毛。  
他的脸瞬间变得煞白，可怕的联想涌进脑海里，连带着喉咙里似乎都尝到了一股腥味。詹姆斯匆匆往后倒退了几步，小腿撞在了床上，让他无力地一屁股坐在床上，险些摔倒在地。  
“哦，没事的，亲爱的，亲爱的，没有关系的。”那个声音在他的脑后出现，像在安慰他。  
詹姆斯感觉到，一股力量按在了他的喉结上，像是一只手指压在了那里，接下它往下，顺着食物进入肠胃的轨道，划过他的脖子、锁骨、胸膛，一直到他的腹部，并且停留在了那里。  
他不知何时已经仰面躺在了床上，而且意识变得昏昏沉沉，几乎就要睡着。那无形的手，仿佛穿过了他严严实实的衣服，轻轻地抚摸着他的小腹。  
于是小腹里好像有什么东西在活动，在鼓起来……像一只伸懒腰的猫。詹姆斯忍不住抬起睡眼，望了一眼自己的肚子，但那里什么都没有，平坦坦的一片。  
他怀孕了，詹姆斯莫名其妙地想到，腹中的孩子是恶魔的。这个念头凭空出现在了詹姆斯的脑海里。

接下来发生的一切都如同一场梦境。  
詹姆斯只能隐隐约约记得他去告诉史蒂芬自己怀孕了，然后史蒂芬追他到了一个巷子里，他们吵了一架。  
然后（或者是在那之前）他去了某个房产中介那里，租下了一栋房子，拖着自己的行李坐上了电车。  
再然后就是现在，那只无形的手依旧抚摸着他的腹部，他躺在床上，茫然地睁着眼睛望着天花板。  
“那是你的孩子吗？”詹姆斯终于张开嘴，第一次和那恶魔交流。  
“不是的。”恶魔回答道，“那是我来临的肉体。”  
那只“手”逐渐下移了，詹姆斯发现自己赤裸着穿着一条丝绸的白色睡裙。  
“手”有温暖柔韧的力量，让人安心，像是强大可靠的支杆。它压在了詹姆斯的阴茎上，温柔踏实得像父亲检查他的孩子。接着它盛起他的睾丸，指头在会阴上按压，直接得好像不含不妥的目的，但是又带着情色的力度，让詹姆斯屏住呼吸地勃起了。  
“手指”直接进入了詹姆斯的后庭之中，既不干涩也不湿润，他的肠道温顺地被它挤开，又一丝不妙的痛楚爬到詹姆斯的额头上，他皱着眉头呻吟了一声，声音像是呜咽。  
“你的声音……”恶魔说，“我的爱，你知道吗？它是一种罪孽，让我想立即将你撕碎，把你一片一片地吃进肚子里，让你在我的喉咙里哭泣。”  
“手指”抚摸按压着詹姆斯的肠壁，将它揉弄得开始往外渗出肠液。詹姆斯开始喘息，他带着哭腔软弱无力地说：“不！别这样，拜托……不…求你了……”  
他瞪大眼睛望着天花板，努力聚焦看清周围的环境，但梦一样的迷蒙幻境缠绕在他的大脑里，让他再怎么睁开眼睛也无法看清楚任何东西。  
他想起史蒂芬，他的丈夫，他爱他，他不能这样与这个恶魔交媾，史蒂芬是他最必要的坚持。他不能真的背叛他们的婚姻。  
“你爱他？不不不不不不，”恶魔小声而急促地在他耳边说，“不，你已经不再爱他了。你看他，你看他，他还是你爱的史蒂芬的样子吗？他现在既不强壮，也不够温柔，也不够热情了。你在情书里管他为‘史蒂夫’的那个人和这个人早就是两个人了。  
“你爱的是我，宝贝，我就是史蒂夫，你爱上的那个史蒂夫。我的宝贝，我的亲爱的，倘若你看我一眼，仔细地听一句我的声音，你就会从梦中清醒过来。”  
它一边如此急切迫切地说着，一边毫不放慢“手指”的动作，“热情”到堪比发情的雄兽，快速、狠厉、准确地折磨着詹姆斯的前列腺点。  
詹姆斯啜泣起来，那像是在强奸他，却又让快感在他身体里电流般地乱窜，让他大腿腿根都忍不住颤抖。  
它那么可以称之为疯狂地折磨着他，把他那紧闭的、长久未曾与人性交过的肠壁折磨得“咕叽咕叽”直响。  
“拜托，别……”詹姆斯沙哑着断断续续地哀求到，但那当然没用，恶魔向来不会让人如意。  
在他身体里的“手指”膨胀了起来，也开始变长，坚挺地插入了他身体里的深处。詹姆斯怀疑那是恶魔的性器，那插在他的身体里的东西就像一个怪物，形状狰狞，起伏的棱角环绕柱身，顶部一次又一次地冲入他肠道深处拐弯的地方，撞在脆弱的肠壁上，激起来一波又一波的疼痛。詹姆斯颤抖地呻吟着，思维被熔化成了一滩黏稠的泥水，他怀疑仿佛有人在吻他，亲吻他的耳垂、下巴、脖子，充满虔诚而热烈的爱意。  
他沐浴在炽热的爱之中，美妙的性快感与身体被填满的满足感从下体源源不断地涌上来，快感像要把他送上云端，云端中又有一双强壮稳健的手，有力地托住他的身体。  
詹姆斯高潮了，大量的液体从他身体里喷涌出，快感的白光也像是决堤的潮水冲刷着他的大脑，几乎将他的意识粉碎。

他的肚子隆起来了。  
房间里环绕着怪异的血腥味，詹姆斯每次从睡梦中睁开眼睛，都能看到墙壁上多出一道血迹。恶魔一直在他身边，它的“手”总是环绕着他抚摸着他。它有时扶着他的腰，又是搭在他的肩膀上，有时则在他的身体里。  
血迹里还包含了动物的内脏碎片，詹姆斯睁开眼睛时，就能看见地上那一滩干涸的红色印记，骨头碎片与肉碎散落其中，带着一股让人作呕的血腥味与脂肪味。  
他间或听见它在咀嚼着什么东西的声音，那可能是一只鸟一只猫一只老鼠。  
有一次詹姆斯从浑浑噩噩中清醒过来，他明确地感觉到恶魔…它离开了，它没有在他身边私语，也没有抚摸他的身体，也没有在某个地方发出咀嚼的声音。  
詹姆斯坐了起来，清晰地嗅到整个房间都是令人作呕的臭味，他自己的头发也被血液和他的精液黏住。他的大腿上干巴巴的，是某种粘液干涸的痕迹，还有不清不楚的血丝，从他的后穴延伸到他的膝盖。  
他颤颤巍巍地走下了床，不知道几天没有进食了的胃空空荡荡，每走一步都好像胃里在被火焰灼烧。他的全身软弱得像水煮过的面条一样，支撑着他走到浴室已经调动了他全部肌肉的力量了。  
他想洗一洗自己，用冷水恢复自己的神智。  
但打开浴室的门后，一股更加浓郁的恶臭朝他撞了过来。满室都被溅满了鲜血，地上淤积着半凝固的血块，踩上去时就会吱咕吱咕作响，昆虫在血块中自鸣得意地扭动。詹姆斯下一眼看到了浴缸，里面那几只被剥皮的生物看不出物种，鲜红的肌肉已经被闷得黝黑发紫，在半池的鲜血中沉沉浮浮。  
詹姆斯后退了一步，靠着墙壁晕倒了过去。

再次醒来时，鼻尖前再也没有了血腥油腻的臭味。他躺在干爽的被子里，窗户被打开了，冬日清晨明媚的阳光印照在米白色足够反光的地板上。  
詹姆斯穿着光滑的丝质睡衣，身上清清爽爽，连饥饿感也消失了。他仿佛睡了一个甜美的好梦。  
“早上好，巴基。”温暖而又结实有力的手臂搂住了他的腰。  
莫名的暖流潺潺地流进了他干裂的灵魂里。  
声音自己从喉咙里冒了出来：“早上好，史蒂……”

“今天我们要出一下门。”史蒂夫说道。  
巴基从床上坐了起来，史蒂夫开始给他脱睡衣。  
那手指褪下他的衣服时都饱含了热切的喜爱，让他的心情不由自主地轻快愉悦起来。  
“嗯哼？”  
睡衣脱下后，史蒂夫又帮着巴基换上出门的衣服，巴基以往穿的衣服已经难以遮住他隆起的孕肚了，但史蒂夫为他准备了大一码的衣服，穿在身上时，只是显得臃肿了一圈而已。  
“我想要你给我送个信。”  
“送去哪儿？”巴基边扣着扣子边问道。  
“送给史蒂芬.罗杰斯。”史蒂夫回答道。  
巴基瞥了床头柜上的那封信一眼，签名的james.b.barns是他的字迹。  
“我能看一下内容吗？”他问道。  
信被递到他的面前，“你尽管看，我亲爱的。”史蒂夫说道。  
‘你……我。我准备……别，他……是  
……。…，还有。  
……对 了……………………………………………………  
还有………  
……拜托。’  
巴基折上了信，每个字都是他的字迹，但他却怎么也无法将它们的含义投射进脑海里，只觉得一种温柔让他觉得可靠。  
“好的。”巴基回答道。  
“乖孩子。”史蒂夫在他的脸颊上落下一个轻得像空气一般的亲吻，好在他听见了吻的声音。  
“我的珍宝……我的爱……”史蒂夫的声音又仿佛从渺远的地方传来，环绕在巴基身侧，赋予他勇敢与力气，好似无论多远，他都能持之以恒地走下去。

史蒂芬做梦也没有会想到自己会收到巴基的信。  
那是一封求救信，信纸上沾满了血渍和泪水。他本以为巴基是抛弃了他，与人私奔去了，但如今从信中看来并非如此。他的丈夫被人抓走关在一个不为人知的昏暗房间里，不见天日，看不清面目的禽兽将巴基按在浸满鲜血的被褥中强暴，无食无水，只有弥漫在空气中的血腥味与腐臭味为伴。他那样悲泣着求救，纵然史蒂芬曾经胸中怒火万丈，如今也全都烟消云散了。  
史蒂芬合上信纸，用拇指揩去他眼角的泪花，心疼像长满利齿的卡子一样卡进他的心脏上，他从未想到过巴基正在经历这些，而他居然还在——天呐，这是一个爱人该做出来的事吗。  
“你去哪儿？”莎莉抬起上半身，拉住了他的手腕。  
史蒂芬匆匆忙忙地穿上裤子，“我要去一下警局。”

巴基回到家里时，桌子上放了满满一桌他所喜爱的食物，冒着热腾腾的雾气，屋子里热烘烘的，瞬间就让他觉得身上的衣服厚重了。  
高大的人形从厨房里走了出来，还端着一碗汤。他想透过眼前的迷雾看清眼前的人，却无论如何看到的都只是一团模糊的红色人形。  
他给巴基拉开椅子，让巴基坐下，然后从后面环绕住巴基，给了他一个柔软又温暖的拥抱。  
“欢迎回家。”史蒂夫说道，站起身替他盛了一碗热汤，汤的内容也是被雾气 蒙住的模糊的，只看到黄澄澄的颜色。巴基用勺子舀起它，乖乖地啜饮下去。汤的滋味香醇而甜美，除了喝下去后喉咙深处泛起的腥味。  
他吃得很饱，史蒂夫坐在他的对面与他一起进食，柔情地凝望着他。偏偏那双蓝眼睛能穿过缭绕在巴基眼前的雾气，饱含着温柔，看的得让人的心没法不软下来。  
在巴基放下刀叉时，史蒂夫拿起一块手帕，走到他面前替他擦拭去嘴角的食物残渣。巴基目不转睛地盯着他的眼睛，想要从中看出端倪，但他什么也看不到，唯有眼前的雾气越浓，像是缠绕着钻入了他的脑海中，让他的意识也变得朦胧了起来。  
“我爱你……”巴基听见史蒂夫说道。  
他擦拭着巴基嘴角的动作，像是在对待自己最精致的娃娃，动作里溢满了喜爱。手帕从他的手指间掉落到了地上，史蒂夫没有去管它，那停留在巴基嘴角的指头在他的脸庞上摩挲了起来。  
巴基感觉到微冷的腥黏液体从史蒂夫的手指上涂抹到了他的脸庞上。史蒂夫那样细致地抚摸着他的肌肤，一寸一寸，眼睛也一眨不眨地盯着巴基的眼睛。  
那温暖轻柔得像云朵一样的爱将他包裹，舒适得几乎让巴基昏昏欲睡。他在余光中看到自己的脸庞被涂抹上了一条条红色的纹路。史蒂夫垂下头，嘴唇凑近了他的。  
巴基的睫毛颤了颤，蓦然垂下，拢上了双眼。  
于是一个腥甜味钻进气管中的吻落在了他的双唇上，轻柔得像蝴蝶的振翅，  
冰冷黏稠的液体顺着他们嘴唇贴在一起的地方往下流淌，在下巴上汇集，点点滴滴坠下。  
史蒂夫的双手捧住了他的脸，舌头敲开他的牙关。巴基控制不住地向后倾倒，躺在了柔软干爽的被褥之上。  
一小簇火苗“啪”地在他的心脏之下点燃，温暖蔓延，胸腔里好似被填上了一种温柔蓬松的棉花。  
“我爱你……巴基。”他听见史蒂夫说道。声音似乎贴在他的耳边，"bucky"一词仿佛在他的喉咙里千转百回了无数次，从他的唇瓣舌尖上辗转流淌了一生那么久。  
巴基抬起了双臂，搂住了史蒂夫的肩膀，胸腔里柔软的棉花膨胀成了甜蜜的热烘烘的糖果。  
“史蒂夫，我也爱你。”有个声音从他的喉咙里传了出来。

史蒂夫的中指与食指插在他的身体里，将指头上不断渗出的鲜红液体涂抹在他的肠壁之上。  
巴基敞着双腿，一头深褐色的头发铺在枕头上，他凝望着史蒂夫的眼睛，脸颊上泛着滚烫的红晕，灰绿色的眼睛中仿佛盛入了一个湖泊那样水波闪动。  
史蒂夫了解他身体里的每一处构造，两根指头便能让他的身体酥软，抬不起双腿，让他的后穴轻而易举地被扩张得松软下来。他的手指越来越深入，将紧闭的深处打开。当史蒂夫抽出手指时，巴基看到他鲜红的手指上滴落下透明的黏稠液体。  
巴基侧过头去，脸红到了脖根。史蒂夫的另一只手钳制住了他的下巴，让他看着他的动作。那手指压在了他的乳头上，一路往下滑动，鲜艳的印记留在了他有几分苍白的皮肤上，形成了较为鲜明的对比。巴基勃起的阴茎被他的另一只手握在手掌里套弄。  
他将他弄成被抹上图腾的祭品，扶着硕大的性器嵌入他的身体，满满当当地填充了他，用他的阴茎顶端研磨着他的前列腺点，在他的直肠里引起让他窒息的快感。  
史蒂夫抓着他的脚腕，将他的小腿架在自己的肩头，手掌毫不客气地在他的胴体上抚摸，挑逗起他屁股的战栗。他抚摸着巴基鼓起的肚子，那里的东西沉甸甸地挤压着巴基的内脏，在史蒂夫的阴茎每次撞在他的肠壁上时，都会引起一阵即将被顶破肠道的恐惧。  
他俯身亲吻着巴基的额头，细细地吻着每一寸的肌肤，从额头吻到鼻尖，悬停在巴基的嘴唇上方时，巴基微微抬起头，与他再次闻到了一起。  
他抚遍了巴基身上的每一处角落，将巴基压在床上，阴茎一次又一次地深入地插进巴基的身体里，快感堆叠而起，巴基不自觉地搂紧了史蒂夫的肩背，身体紧紧地他交缠在一起。  
在巴基高潮之后的第二次，史蒂夫将他按在床上，从后面深深地插入他。像是永不知足一般，不断地占有他，抚摸他的身体，吻痕落遍了巴基的每一寸皮肤。  
巴基最后看到自己被史蒂夫染得浑身通红，俨然同类。

他看见自己的双腿被扳开，被日夜不休性交的身体已经脱力，后穴疲软无力地敞开着。身下的被褥被浸染成了红色，他像一具燃烧的树那样横在这里，意识奇妙地从未如此清晰过。  
腹部已经隆起得像一座小山，房间的窗帘被拉得严严实实，那粉色及地的厚重的窗帘，却溅上了斑驳的血迹，微微透着一些不清不楚的光。  
那天色看不出几时几分，巴基沉重地呼吸着，房间里闷满了压抑的恶心的气味，他看清了自己身上已经变成黑痂的血迹，裹满了他的身体，像裹住蚕的茧一般。  
他想坐起来，但是全身上下没有一丝力气，下半身几乎没有知觉。  
巴基回忆着这已经是多久之后了，模模糊糊的记忆只告诉着他性交一直在持续，他被困在这张床上从未下来过，那好像并非是昨晚或者今早发生的事，而是已经过了更久，久到让他几乎无法感受到自己的下身，被褥上除了血液、精液，还有他失禁的尿液。  
“下午好。”史蒂夫这么说着，从门外走了进来。  
于是他第一次清清楚楚地看清了史蒂夫的模样。  
那是一个由碎肉与残肢、骨头拼凑出来的高大人形，不知道是什么将这些粘合在了一起。鲜血顺着他的身体不断地往下流淌，在他走过的地上印下滴滴答答的血迹，一双明亮的蓝色眼睛嵌在那些碎肉之中，温柔地望向他。  
“下午好。”巴基说，接着眼泪从他的眼睛里夺眶而出，他用双手捂住脸饮泣，“我想要下去，我想要走一走。”  
人形有几分笨拙地走到了床边，伸出手想要抚摸他的脑袋，但又不知因为什么，犹豫地停在了半空中。  
“你现在能看到我了？”史蒂夫问道。  
巴基抬起头，眼睛里闪烁着泪花。他没有回答史蒂夫的问题，而是把脑袋凑过去，在史蒂夫的手掌上轻轻地蹭了蹭，他用他那双灰绿色的眼睛回望着史蒂夫的眼睛。  
“我想要站起来。”

“哦，真是感人的爱情故事。”警长拿着一叠文件走进了办公室里。  
史蒂芬急忙抬起头，看向警长，莎莉握住了他的手掌，用力地捏了捏，想要给他一点支撑。  
“但是我们刚刚查到，并没有中东退伍兵詹姆斯.巴恩斯这个人。”警长说着，把那文件递给了他。  
“我们只找到了一个叫詹姆斯.s.巴恩斯的流浪汉，六年前在马里兰州因为醉酒倒在铁轨上去世。你看看这是不是你的‘同居好友’。”旁边的警员说道，用促狭的眼神扫了扫他和莎莉.卡特。  
过期报纸上印着的图片第一眼确实让史蒂芬以为这是他的丈夫。  
但那并不是巴基，那只是身材和发型相似，眉目神韵截然不同，只要仔细观察就能发现。  
“不，这不是巴基。”史蒂芬将报纸丢在了旁边的桌子上，低下头用双手捧住了脸。“求求你们救救他，他现在可能经历着难以想象的折磨。”  
“不是我们不愿意救你的丈夫。”警长的轻轻用手指敲击着桌子一边说道，“而是我们根本不知道他的真实身份，你连一张他的照片都没有，我们怎么知道要寻找的人是谁？”  
“天已经黑了，你先回去吧，我们明天再问问附近的人。”那警长补充道。

他们上了汽车后，莎莉冷冷地开了口：“你骗了我，你有什么需要解释一下的吗？”  
史蒂芬看向了窗外，将额头抵在冰凉的玻璃上。“我很抱歉，莎莉，但是我现在不想提起这些……我想要等到巴基回来，我们再开诚布公地谈一谈，可以吗？”  
莎莉冷笑了一下，没有说话。  
“对不起，我清楚是我的错，对不起，莎莉，我会补偿你的。”史蒂芬说道。

他们在院子里呆了一下午，屋外阳光很好，院子里有一个秋千，足够两人坐在一起。巴基将头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，阳光晒在他的身上，他感觉到下身在一点一点恢复力气。  
事到如今也没有什么好怕的了，他并不在意那腥臭的血腥味与身边人恐怖的相貌。他能感觉得到那种奇怪的力量，让他沉沦下去，让他逐渐地开始超越一切地迷恋上身边的这个怪物。  
那力量并非是来自于史蒂夫的影响，或者是由史蒂夫开了一个头，他自己在心中将它默默饲养长大，将灵魂交出去，全部的神智被它吞噬。在六年前他遇见史蒂芬时，这力量乍然从他心中凭空生了出来，满满地将他的内心填满，让他的眼睛离不开史蒂芬一秒。史蒂芬称其为“爱”。  
现在想来，那爱似乎来得全无缘由，只是好像他迫切地必须要去爱才能生存下去，他只能被它奴役，任由它操作摆布。  
似乎现在也是，他没有任何理由地爱上了这只怪物，这“爱”根本没有任何理由，史蒂夫丑陋而残忍，操纵着他去做各种不是出自于他的意愿的事——但是只要看到史蒂夫的眼睛，那双温柔的里面总闪动着一些东西的眼睛，他就完全控制不住自己的理智了。  
我是他的，他的灵魂说道，是他最虔诚的教徒，是他的愚兽，是他的物件。

大量的透明液体从他的下体涌出，没有痛感，只有该死的失禁感。  
巴基咬着下唇，偏过头去，不去看自己腿间的一片狼藉。  
他感觉得到自己的腹部正在瘪下去，史蒂夫的四只手指正在他的后穴里，将那些半透明的带着血丝的黏膜清理出来。  
“我讨厌你！”他终于忍不住带着哭腔喊了出来。  
史蒂夫的一只膝盖跪在了床上，抽出手抵在他的脑袋边的枕头上，他从上方凝望着巴基，仿佛要确认巴基是否真的讨厌他。  
“你来不及了。”史蒂夫看了几秒之后，笑着说道。“你是我的，宝贝，你又爱上我了。”  
他的手指重新插入了巴基的身体里，那些该死的黏膜被扯出身体的感觉怪异极了，仿佛史蒂夫正把它们从他的子宫上扯下来——尽管他并没有子宫，也像是从他的身体里掏出他的内脏。  
这段时间昼夜不休的性交让他的后穴松软得不像话，也是因此，史蒂夫的整只手掌能颇为轻松地插入他的身体。  
也许是因为羊水与黏膜的原因，他的整个甬道里都是湿滑的，粘液包裹着史蒂夫的手，慢慢地滑动到了他的身体深处。  
几乎有种快要被撑破了的感觉。  
他的眼泪止不住地从眼角滑落，但却不是因为疼痛的原因，而是恐惧。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基小声地喊道。  
史蒂夫伸出另一只手，紧紧地握住了他的右手，让他又倏地放下心来。  
身体里饱胀到酸麻，巴基咬着牙关忍耐，再往里深入，他就感受到史蒂夫的手臂了。他的肠壁正紧紧地箍着史蒂夫手臂上绷起的肌肉，他甚至能感受到史蒂夫的血管的跳动。  
亲密得前所未有，但是如果继续这么下去，他的下体一定会被撑到坏掉，也许会再也合不拢？  
巴基感觉到史蒂夫在他的身体里抓住了什么，他绷住了呼吸，心脏紧张地跳动着。他直视自己的身体，看到腹部隆起了一个拳头大小的鼓包，随着史蒂夫缓缓向外抽出手臂，鼓包也在向下移动。  
被抽出的感觉过于奇怪，巴基想要咬着拇指忍住喉咙里即将溢出的声音，脸烫红地成了一片，阴茎却恬不知耻地挺立了起来。隆起的肌肉与骨骼在他的敏感处划过带起的阵阵性快感与该死的像失禁一般的丧失自控力的感觉混合在一起，巴基羞耻地将拇指关节咬得渗了血，却阻止不了自己性器上冒出的断断续续的前液。  
最终，在史蒂夫的手腕离开巴基的后穴时，他刻意坏心地用拳头在里面转了一圈，重重地碾压在了巴基的前列腺点上，让他颤抖着泄出了精液。  
高潮的晕眩过后，巴基无力地放下了曲起的膝盖，软弱无力地瘫在床上。他瞄向史蒂夫，想看清自己孕育这么久的究竟是什么东西。  
那是一只雏鸟，羽毛稀疏，湿漉漉的，还不到史蒂夫的手掌大，杂花的毛色，嫩黄的小喙，还有两只颤颤巍巍的嫩黄脚爪。  
雏鸟有一双蓝色的眼睛，它偏过头来，用那眼睛看着巴基，仿佛在检查他是否安好。巴基喘着气惊愕地望着它，难以相信自己孕育了一只小鸟。  
“这是什么东西？”巴基朝史蒂夫问道。  
“以爱为生的生物。”那鸟喉咙里发出了声音，回答他道。  
接着，他看到史蒂夫拎起了那鸟，张开嘴，将雏鸟投进了喉咙里，嚼也没嚼，喉咙吞咽了一下，将它吞入了腹中。  
巴基瞪大了眼睛看着史蒂夫，半天没有回过神来。  
“你为什么……”  
史蒂夫没有回答他，他又什么都看不清楚了，尤其是史蒂夫，整个人仿佛被浓雾遮掩。  
他睁大眼睛想要努力看清楚，结果却是让双眼又累又酸，身体早已疲惫不堪，陷入昏睡前，他看到的便是一个高大的人将他抱起，朝着浴室走去。

电话响起的铃声打破了他们之间的死寂，史蒂芬走向电话时，莎莉终于回过头看了他一眼。  
那一眼让史蒂芬放下了一部分的心，随即电话里警长的声音让他放下了另一部分的心。  
“罗杰斯先生，我想我们找到巴恩斯的线索了。”  
史蒂芬急忙披上了外套出了门，在门口时他又停下来，回头望着莎莉的背影，“他们说他们可能找到巴基了，你想……”  
莎莉仍然面向着墙壁看着自己手里的书，“不。”她说，语气里是坚定的拒绝。  
但史蒂芬总觉得她没有刚刚那么抵抗他了。所有问题都会迎刃而解的，他想，目前最重要的是找回巴基，他的爱人巴基。  
他一个人出了门，开着车去了警局，警长他们也恰巧在等他。  
“我们调查你的银行卡时发现半个月前你在城南租了一套房子，但是根据中介所说的租房人相貌上来看，那个人并不是你本人，而是你口中所描述的詹姆斯。我们猜他这段时间都住在那栋房子里，不过……”警长看了他一眼，“这看起来并不像是绑架，他完全有自主行动的能力。”  
“不是的。”史蒂芬摇了摇头，“他被人蛊惑了，有人操纵了他的神智。巴基失踪前那段时间就很不对劲……而我居然只是觉得他出轨了，我被愤怒冲昏了头脑。”  
他说着，眼眶又红了起来，警长怕他又哭哭啼啼起来，于是抬起一只手重重地搭在了他的肩膀上，“咱们去找他吧。”

二层小楼周围长满野草杂树，门口已经破败不堪，门上的锁已经锈蚀，看上去完全不像是有人居住的样子。  
警察们包围了房子，史蒂芬坐在警车里焦急地看着。  
二楼窗户上厚重的窗帘被拉开了一丝，一个人透过窗户向下观察，警察们立即条件反射地朝窗户举起了枪，史蒂芬紧张又兴奋地从车上跳了下来，“那是巴基！你们小心一些！”他朝警长说道。  
窗户之后的巴基没有离开，而是静静地望着他们，史蒂芬仰起头朝他张张合合嘴巴，用口形问他屋子里是否还有别人。  
“没有了，”巴基说，“他上午时离开了。”  
于是警察砸开了门锁，一拥而入，史蒂芬火急火燎地冲在了最前面，三步并作两步冲上了楼梯。  
“你小心一点。”警长在后面警告道。  
但是他全然不在意，心里只有即将与巴基重逢的欢欣鼓舞。  
巴基的房间门也被锁住了，但是完全可以暴力打开。史蒂芬、警长和随行的医生先后进入了房间里，随即被房间里浓郁的血腥味呛得捂住了口鼻。  
巴基坐在床上了，腿上盖了一条毯子，陈旧发黄的白被子大半被沾上了鲜血，巴基有些恐惧地望着他们，曲着腿缩成一团。  
他蓬头垢面的，脸颊上沾了血迹，身上满是淤青，身上裸露的区域都有被蹭破皮。看着人的眼神胆怯而痛苦。  
泪水逐渐盈满了史蒂芬的眼眶，他的喉咙哽住，“哦，巴基……”他几乎是有些抽泣着喊道。  
巴基的视线转向他，好像被针刺了一般，泫然欲泣起来，“……你终于来了。”  
史蒂芬朝前连跨几步，在床边坐了下来，伸出双臂将巴基紧紧地抱在了怀里，“你受苦了。”他说。  
看到这一幕的警察和医生知趣地退出了房间，顺手给他们带上了门。  
他们依偎着啜泣了一会儿，终于史蒂芬先提起了精神，“巴基，是谁绑架了你，他现在在哪儿？”  
巴基抬起了眼睛，看着他，史蒂芬不知道为何，心脏抽紧了一下。  
“史蒂夫。”巴基说道，“他叫史蒂夫。”  
这相似的名字让史蒂芬有些许地感到不适，“他长什么样子？”  
“他有……”巴基的视线落在了史蒂芬的头顶上，“金色的短发，蓝色的眼睛，粉色的嘴唇。”  
这描述让史蒂芬愈发不适起来，“那他现在在哪里？”  
他的视线从史蒂芬的头顶越过去，嘴唇几乎没有动弹地吐出了字，“他在你的身后。”  
史蒂芬猛然回过头去，他看到一只宽大白色的手从窗帘之后伸了出来，然后慢慢拉开了窗帘，站在窗帘之后的人便出现在了他的面前。  
一个穿着和他一样衣服的男人。  
但是身材比他要高大一些，本该长着五官的脸却仿佛是隐藏在了浓雾之后，看不清楚他的相貌。  
“。”男人说道，一步一步稳健地朝他走来。  
“你是谁？”史蒂芬毛骨悚然地问道。  
男人走到了床边，握住了巴基的手，“史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”他说道。  
“你他妈都是什么意思？”史蒂芬抬高了音调问道。  
男人的另一只手环住了巴基的肩膀，在他的额头上亲了亲，“你刚才做得很棒，我的宝贝。”  
怒火熊熊地燃烧了起来，史蒂芬扭过头去看向巴基，“这是什么意思？”他语气里带着微微的愠怒问道。  
巴基垂着首，没有看向他。  
而男人缓缓扭回了头，视线落在了他的身上，脖子上机械的动作让史蒂芬想起了电影里的僵尸一类的东西。

而后的一切在巴基的眼中又变得真的如同默片那般充满戏剧性与幽默感。他沉默地坐在床上，抱膝着看着眼前的一切，诡异的熟悉感钻进脑海中来。  
他想起了年份，那是1969年，傍晚时分的淡紫色潮湿的薄雾笼罩遍了整片草地。他仿佛站在很高的地方从上往下望，一个左臂被碾碎的男人缓缓地从铁轨上爬行下来，痛苦地哀嚎着，零零散散的乌鸦落在了他的身旁。  
他嗅到血肉、酒精、汗臭与尿液混合在一起的臭味，从爬行的流浪男人身上传来。  
“救命呐……”流浪汉仰起头来对他说道。

表情和躺在地上的史蒂芬一样。

高大的人形野兽牙齿咬得咯咯作响，喉咙里呼哧呼哧响得如同几乎破碎的风箱，人在它的面前几乎没有还手之力，

接下来它会做什么？

他大约在六年前就知道答案了。  
午夜时，他朝着流浪汉的尸体走了过去，乌鸦绕着尸体嘶哑地鸣叫，远处不时传来一两声狼嚎。  
他伏在尸体旁，从左臂的伤口开始啃噬，尚有余温的血肉伴着浓郁的腥臭味滑进他的喉咙里，他大口大口地咀嚼着，把骨头嚼得咔嚓作响，黏糊糊的肉块落入腹中，乌鸦振着翅膀飞来，被他挥手赶走。

史蒂芬在以肉眼可见的速度缩小下去，从一个高大的年轻男人变成了一具干枯的骷髅，唯有一双蓝色的眼睛在惊恐地旋转着，时不时地在巴基与史蒂芬身上打转。  
“你们……”他用濒死的干哑的声音说道。  
屋子里的台灯在打斗中被撞在了地上，滚到了粉色的厚重的窗帘之后，映满了整个房间粉色的放射般的光线。  
将他身前模糊不清的人形在背后的墙上投射出狰狞的兽影，而在那兽影身旁，还有另一只小点的伏卧的兽影。两只兽形中间，只有一个衰弱的人形。  
“我们先后来自于相同的地方。”在最终失去意识前，史蒂芬听见那狰狞的野兽如此说道。“当我们变成人类后，我们还爱上第一个我们遇见的人类。  
“这就是巴基会爱上你的唯一原因。而你得知道，他早就是我无数年前选中的伴侣了，如果不是别无选择，我不会让他离开这么久。  
“他第一眼爱上的并不仅仅是你，还有我种植在你身体里的我的部分。”

他在落满露水的草地里不知道躺了多久，最终在一个凌晨时苏醒了过来，大脑里空白无一物，好像靠着本能一般，驱使着他顺着铁路轨道朝走去。  
他在站台前看到了一个从火车上下来的年轻人，拎着一箱行李，余光瞥到了他后，转过头来，金色灿烂的头发与蓝得发绿的眼睛一下子撞进了他的脑海深处里，烙印下了深深的印记。  
“史蒂芬.罗杰斯。”年轻人摘下了帽子，朝他笑着说。  
他羞怯地垂下眼睑，“詹姆斯.巴恩斯……”他回答说。

听到楼上的骚动声时，警长急急忙忙地跑上了楼，但只见到了弯腰从窗帘下捡起台灯的史蒂夫.罗杰斯，还有安静地坐在床上的巴基.巴恩斯。  
“发生了什么？”警长问道。  
史蒂夫把台灯放回了床头柜上，耸了耸肩，“我刚才有些不高兴，一不小心把台灯拍到了地上。”  
警长在他俩之间扫了扫，“你们吵架了？”  
“没有。”史蒂夫说道，“是我刚才太自责了，没有控制好情绪。”  
“什么事都没有发生，长官。”巴基附和道。  
警长抓了抓头，转身出去了，“那你们快点。”说着他再次带上了门。  
史蒂夫走到床边，弯腰将巴基抱了起来，低头在巴基的额头上落下一吻。“宝贝，我们该回家了。”  
巴基抬起头，在他的脸上仔仔细细地看了看，金色睫毛下的眼睛弯着，盛满了甜蜜的笑意。接着他又低头埋进了史蒂夫的胸肌里，细细地嗅着。没有血腥味，也没有腐烂味，只有鲜活的男性的气味。  
“有点痒。”史蒂夫说道，撇了撇嘴，“你想回家前来一发吗？”  
“不。”巴基说。  
“不吗？”他用该死的狗狗眼看着巴基问道。  
巴基望着他，坚定地摇了摇头，“不，时间不够了，回家再说。”  
他好像委屈了下去一般，想了想，又凑过去，咬住了巴基的嘴唇，“那亲一下应该来得及？”史蒂夫瓮里瓮气地说道。

end


End file.
